Without You
by gay4blanchett
Summary: Emma realizes that she made a mistake choosing Killian over Regina, when Regina comes back and feelings are explained something terrible happens. TW! Mention of abuse, sexual abuse, depression and anxiety.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a storyline that has been building up in my head ever since Jen was announced to come back for the series finale and as the swan queen shipper I am I started writing this. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this ;)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy and I don't own anything :)**

* * *

Emma's heart sank to her stomach, she knew she had made a mistake all those years ago when she chose Killian. When Regina decided to stay with Henry it made her sad but she understood and also she was glad that at least one of them stayed with their son. But she also understood that it was hard for Regina.

They had always had this weird type of chemistry and you could tell Henry wanted the two to be more than just friendly for him, but which kids doesn't want your parents together? But Emma knew she made a mistake, she could tell how heartbroken Regina was when Zelena dragged her hand up for everyone to see the engagement ring Killian had given her. But Emma knew better than to pressure Regina about it. Then the wedding happened and then she got pregnant, and Regina left. Regina left and Emma felt hurt, not that she has the right to be but at least when Regina was around Emma was happy. It was also adorable watching Regina worry about Henry. Emma had missed that, and now Regina was back in Storybrooke with grown up Henry and his daughter, geez Emma hadn't really thought about the fact that she was a grandmother now. She was definitely not old enough to be a grandma but she guessed that happens when you have a kid at 18. But to her point she hadn't seen Regina in years and now here she was again and all the memories came back and also all the mistakes, and one of them being the biggest one, choosing Killian over her.

Emma wished she could go back in time and fix it, she obviously know how but what's the point now? Regina has probably moved on. Emma had always scolded herself for letting Regina go, she was too blind to see that her true love was right there in front of her. Regina had always been there for her, she was there when she was gonna beat up that guy in the building that Lily had lived in, she was there when almost shot Lily to death, she was there when she became the dark one and she was there and stayed in the underworld even though her parents told her to leave. The fact that Emma didn't realize this made her angry, angry at herself. She wished there was something she could do but one thing she knew for sure was that she needed to talk to Regina. Not only to tell her that it was a mistake choosing Killian over her but also that after she left everything changed, that she realized that it had always been Regina, that Killian got aggressive towards her which resulted in her losing the baby.

Regina gasped when she saw Emma, not only because its been a long time but because she obviously wasn't pregnant anymore but had the tiredness of a mother of a toddler. But still she looked so gorgeous anyways. Regina had been heartbroken when Emma had decided to marry Killian but instead of acting out on it she decided to be supportive and happy for her friend. But after the wedding and the final battle Regina became more and more depressed so when Henry needed her help she had decided to stay and hopefully move on. But now here she was again, and she had obviously not moved on. But Regina had known for a while that she had feelings for Emma but since she was with Killian she decided not to do anything and the she met Robin and he was good to her like really good and then he sacrificed himself to save her and since then Regina tried to busy herself with other things and most importantly Henry, her sister and her niece. Including traveling to another realm to help Henry and then being cursed in the process. Regina would have loved to run over to her but since she didn't know how Emma would react she refrained from doing so. It wasn't until Lucy tugged on her jacket.

"Wait is that Emma?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Regina shook her head and looked down at her granddaughter.

"Yes."

Lucy looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and then smirked.

"You like her don't you?"

Regina looked towards Emma.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy rolled her eyes, she surely was Regina's grandchild.

"Gina I know you're lying to me."

Regina looked at Lucy again.

"Sometimes I forget how smart you are."

Lucy chuckled.

"So?"

"So?"

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Lucy…you know she's married to Killian."

Lucy bit her lip.

"Do you know something?" Regina asked.

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell you…"

"Lucy?"

"Okay dad told me a couple a weeks ago that Emma left Killian."

Regina was totally shocked of the news.

"Dad didn't tell me why I guess since I'm so young and he also told me not to tell you."

"So I guess I need to have a talk with your dad then?" Regina smirked.

"NO grandma you can't! Then'll get in trouble."

"What did I tell you about calling me grandma?" Regina laughed.

Lucy pouted.

"I'm sorry but please don't talk to him."

"Sweetie you know I wont let you get into trouble well at least not for this."

"Thanks Gina." Lucy said as gave Regina a hug and ran off.

"Henry!" Regina called.

"Yes mom."

"When were you gonna tell me about your mother and the one handed pirate?"

"Lucy is gonna be in so much trouble."

Regina put up a hand.

"No she will not."

Just like Lucy had done previously Henry was now the one pouting.

"Okay fine. I didn't wanna tell you because one, I didn't want you to get your hopes up and two I didn't want you to go there and beat him up."

"Why would I do that?"

Henry took a deep breath.

"Because he abused her, which resulted in her losing the baby."

Regina gasped once again.

"AND YOU DECIDED IT WAS BEST FOR ME NOT TO KNOW?!" Regina didn't realize that that came out louder than she had intended she looked towards Emma and noticed that she had heard every single word of it and was on her way over.

Regina's face went red and she was thinking of ways to get out of there but she didn't have enough time before Emma was standing right in front of her.

"So I guess you told her?" Emma scratched the back of her head.

"Well actually Lucy did, I just had to fill in the details." You could tell Henry was uncomfortable.

"I guess we need to talk." Emma directed her attention towards Regina.

"I guess we do." Regina answered.

"Well I'll leave you too to it." Henry said, he gave Emma a hug before walking over to Ella and Lucy.

"Hi." Emma repeated the first thing she ever said to Regina all those years ago.

"Hi." Regina replied.

"Where do you wanna talk?" Emma asked.

"Where ever you want." Regina smiled lightly.

"Okay then." Emma started walking and Regina followed. It didn't take them long until they ended up at the park. They sat down and Regina looked out over the water.

"You've missed this place huh?" Emma whispered.

Regina nodded.

"Like you have no idea." Regina turned towards Emma and smiled.

"You've changed style." Emma pointed out.

Regina looked down at herself and chuckled.

"Cursed identity style."

"Oh I wished I could have met her!" Emma laughed.

"She was a lot like you all those years ago, jeans, t-shirts, leather jackets and curly hair. Oh and she was a bar owner!"

"Sounds like fun."

"It was until well you know…"

"Yeah."

"So I guess you most have told Henry before we got cursed right?"

"Must have been."

The stayed quiet for a second.

"You know it isn't all Henry's fault, we decided not to tell you together."

"Why?"

"Because he told me you were happy and I didn't wanna ruin that."

Regina was mad but still she did get that it was a gesture and she appreciated that.

"But you weren't." Regina blurted out.

"True."

"So you seeing anyone?" Emma asked.

"If you don't count with my on-and-off again relationship with Doctor Facillier. But right now no I'm not seeing anyone."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I know." Regina laughed.

"How about you, or more how are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Better now that you're back in town." Emma smiled and Regina smiled back.

"So I have something I need to tell you." Emma bit her bottom lip.

"Oh?"

"Please let me finish before you answer okay?"

"I can do that."

"So I knew I made a mistake when I chose Killian, not only because I didn't see that he was abusive towards me until it was too late but also I didn't realize it had always been you, when I finally did you had already left. That's when things got worse with Killian. He hit me and I ended up losing the baby. That's when I decided to leave him."

Regina didn't know what to say, she was feeling all kinds of emotions right now.

"Regina please say something." Emma begged.

Regina shook her head and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emma's lips.

"It's always been you too." Regina smiled and Emma smiled back.

They walked back to main street hand in hand.

"It's about damn time." Snow addressed as they walked up and then they all started laughing.

In the back Killian was standing leaning against a wall the only one not happy about this. Always losing towards Regina, he had to do something.

* * *

 **As you can tell I left this as a cliffhanger incase people want me to continue this so if you want me to continue this let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it seems like people wants me to continue this here we go.**

 **As you know I don't own anything...also any mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my first language.**

* * *

As Regina unlocked the door to her mansion she felt a hand go around her waist. She opened the door and she let Emma walk in before her. She closed the door behind them and grabbed Emma's hand and pushed her against the door before crashing their lips together.

"Wow Miss Mills." Emma said breathlessly as they broke apart.

"What?" Regina smirked.

"I didn't think Regina Mills was into S&M." Emma confessed.

"Who said this was Regina Mills? Also you've met The Evil Queen she's kind of into that stuff and so is Roni."

"Roni?" Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Roni was the name of my cursed identity in Hyperion Heights."

"Oh."

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's hand and dragged her towards the living room. They sat down on the couch and Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's hands again.

"Look Emma…" Regina started.

"Are you breaking up with me already?" Emma joked to light up the situation.

"No no and please take this seriously. I just want us to take this slow especially after what happened between you and the one handed pirate." Emma shivered at the nickname Regina had given him so many years ago.

"When I first landed my eyes on you when I arrived back I could tell you looked exhausted but honestly I just thought that was tiredness from taking care of a toddler but now when I know better I can tell that it's because the nightmares have been keeping you up at night. Don't try to fight me on this Emma because I know exactly how you feel. First being abused by my mother and then being sexually assaulted by Leopold. I've woken up too many times shaken and in tears after having a nightmare that felt like reality. It is tough but you gotta push through it because it does get better with time and you need sleep. Do you know what happens if you lack sleep too long? You can get some serious medical conditions like heart disease, high blood pressure and diabetes and honestly it's not worth it. Trust me I know."

Emma nodded her head trying hard not to let the tears stream from her eyes and her mouth to let out a sob.

"I know, I'm just so scared." Emma let out a soft sob.

"I know baby." Regina agreed.

"Come on." Regina smiled as she got up.

"Where we going?"

"To bed."

Emma titled her head and bit her lip.

"You'll sleep and I'll watch you if you have a nightmare I'm gonna be right beside you okay?"

"Okay."

Regina extended her hand and Emma grabbed it and Regina led her upstairs to her bedroom.

As they reached the top of the stairs Emma's feet failed her and she just stood there.

"You okay Emma?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, it's like my legs just stopped working." Emma answered obviously confused.

The next second they were standing in Regina's bedroom.

"You just had to poof us, didn't you?" Emma laughed.

"If you've been without magic for as long as I have you would to." They both laughed now.

Regina then led Emma towards her bed and made her crawl under the covers before walking to the other side to do the same.

Regina placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She really hoped tonight would be different.

It was a little over two am and Regina had almost finished her book when Emma started twisting and turning and screaming.

"No! Stop! Oh! Ow!" Regina could see the pain Emma was going through, through her facial expressions and it pained her to witness.

"This has nothing to do with her!" Emma shouted which made Regina raise an eyebrow.

"She left and I'm here with you. I can't believe you! You were upset when she was here and I was spending time with her and now when she's not here you get mad because I miss my friend? Are you for real?" Emma barked in her sleep and Regina was wondering if Emma was talking about her.

"Well maybe it was a mistake choosing you over her. Maybe I should have chosen Regina all a long." Emma mumbled and Regina got her confirmation. Regina just couldn't tell if it was a dream or a memory, and that worried her.

Emma started whimpering and the she screamed again.

"Owww!" and then she started sobbing and Regina knew she had to wake her up.

"Emma baby wake up." Emma begged and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Emma…" Regina shook Emma but still nothing.

"Baby come on! Wake up!"

"Regina? Regina!" Emma called between the sobs.

"Yes Ems I'm here. Open your eyes." Emma slowly opened her eyes and the panic written on her face slowly faded. Regina opened her arms for Emma and the blonde held on for dear life.

Emma sniffed a few times before looking up at the brunette.

"I guess you heard everything." Emma blushed.

"I did." Regina smirked lightly.

"I just couldn't tell if it was a dream or a memory." The brunette admitted.

"That was a memory." Emma confessed.

"Well I'll never let him hurt you again okay?" Emma nodded her answer and Regina kissed her before squeezing her tightly.

They stayed wrapped in each others arms for the rest of the night. Talking about anything and everything, mostly about Regina's life in the other realm but also about her cursed life in Seattle and how that had been like. Regina showed a bunch of pictures of Henry and Lucy.

After everything that had happened for the last couple of years Emma finally felt happy again and safe, god was she glad that Regina made her feel safe. Regina kept talking about one of Lucy's birthdays and Emma couldn't help but smile. A year ago she would never have imagined this. Snuggling in Regina's arms having her talk about the incredible adventures she'd shared with their son, who now is grown up and has his own family. Emma was really happy for them but it made her sad that she hadn't been there with them.

A tear fell down Emma's cheek and it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned about the blonde.

"Umm…yeah." Emma quickly wiped away the tear.

"Emma, please." Regina pleaded.

"I just…" Emma paused for a second and Regina nodded for her to continue.

"I just wished I could have been there with you guys." Another tear escaped down her cheek and Regina wiped it away with her thumb.

"So do we, but babe think about all the time we have in front of us."

Seconds passed and Regina was placing kisses all over Emma's upper body.

"Regina?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Will I ever be as strong as you?"

"Oh baby you already are. Look at what you've accomplished! First you were "orphaned" as a baby, you grew up in various foster homes, some of them good some of them bad, you went to prison and gave birth at 18, you gave said child up for adoption, you've thought so many villains including me, you became the dark one, you fought The Black Fairy, you went through physical and emotional abuse by your husband, you had a miscarriage and you believed which is the most powerful thing. You my dear definitely is as strong as me if not stronger."

Emma couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

"Thank you."

Regina just smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you and honestly I don't want to know. Regina, you were right, we did hate each other in the beginning but we grew on each other and you became my best friend. I love you and I don't want wanna be just you best friend anymore. I want you to be mine, I want you baby and only you."

"I only want you as well and I love you too."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as the sun went up outside the windows.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone else still crying after the series finale? Also THAT SWAN QUEEN HUG! I hope this chapter update will cure some of that sadness!**

 **I don't own anything but I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was sitting by the kitchen island as Regina made breakfast. She watched the brunette who moved so freely around the kitchen.

Emma was truly lucky to finally have the woman of her dreams standing in front of her making her breakfast. Was she dreaming? Has _he_ finally stopped tormenting her in her dreams and _she_ replaced him? She could definitely live with that.

"Emma?" Emma was shook out of her thoughts.

"Umm…sorry?"

"Your coffee." Regina shook her head and laughed.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" Regina asked.

"If I was dreaming." Emma answered simply.

"Are you?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"I hope not." Emma mumbled worry spreading on her face.

Regina moved closer and started kissing Emma from her collar bone and up her neck, she stopped by Emma's ear and whispered.

"You aren't dreaming." It sent shivers through Emma's body, in a good way.

Regina moved back to the stove to finish the grilled cheese sandwiches for Emma. Regina had always hated the greasy things but Emma loved them and Regina loved Emma so she learned how to deal.

"Here we go my princess." The brunette smirked as she placed the plate in front of the blonde. Emma chuckled.

"Thank you my majesty." This time it was Regina's turn to laugh.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Regina asked before taking a bite from her own breakfast.

Emma thought for a while.

"Maybe we can spend time with Henry, Ella and Lucy?"

"I'd love that and so would probably Henry as well, you guys have a lots to talk about and I know for a fact that Lucy is excited to meet her other grandmother." Regina winked.

"Do you also feel weird and too young to be a grandma?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed.

"I sure do even though I'm technically a lot older than you."

"I know I know."

"Well if you go and take a shower I'll text Henry okay?" Regina smiled and started clearing their breakfast.

"Why don't I help you clean up and then you can join me in the shower." The blonde smirked and the brunette blushed.

"As tempting as that sounds we agreed on taking things slow."

"Yeah you're right." Emma was disappointed but she understood.

"This is going to sound really creepy but I wouldn't mind watching you shower."

Emma gasped, she did not expect that.

"Roni? Queenie? Is that you?" The blonde questioned.

"Maybe." The brunette winked.

"Well then sure." Emma smirked. She was gonna use this to her advantage.

As Regina was finishing up in the kitchen Emma walked up to the master bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, tired was written all over her face, the bags and the blue-is purple under her eyes surely didn't help but at least she looked happier. Emma looked down and took a deep breath, as she looked up into the mirror her eyes met brown ones and Emma turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A second."

"Oh."

"So I called Henry and they are on. I also called my sister and she and Robin will be joining us as well…and so are your parents and brother." The last part came out as whisper.

"Oh okay cool." Emma smiled.

She then proceeded to strip out of her clothes and Regina went to turn on the shower.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Emma tried again.

"No."

"No?"

"No I'm not sure."

"Hmm." Emma, now naked, walked up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Em…Emma." Regina's body was trembling.

"Huh?" Came Emma's response as she moved her hands over the older woman's body. Emma's hands went under the brunettes skirt and up between her thighs.

Regina could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Oh god don't stop." Regina breathed heavily.

As the blonde reached the brunettes soaked panties she smirked and slid her hand out carefully.

Regina whined at the loss of contact.

"If you want more you'll have to join me in the shower." Emma winked and stepped into the shower.

The older woman was left standing there breathless and baffled over what had just happened. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. _Two could definitely play this game_ she thought and smirked while getting undressed.

Regina stepped in behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her, Emma jumped and tensed around Regina's arms. Regina removed her arms from Emma and took a few steps back.

"Oh my gosh Emma, I'm so sorry." The brunette exclaimed.

Emma turned around to a worried Regina. The older woman scanned the blondes body seeing various faded scars and bruises. The brunette gasped.

"Did _he_ do that?" She asked.

Emma just nodded and Regina took a deep breath.

Emma walked up to Regina who seemed to be in her own world.

"Regina look at me." The brunette shook out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde.

" _This_ is not your fault." A sob left Regina's body.

"Yes it is! I should never have left you."

"Yes you should! You were there for out son which is all I could have asked. You casted another curse to keep him from dying, you together with _our_ granddaughter saved him. God knows what could have happened if you weren't there. We could have lost our son." A tear left Emma's eye.

"But I could have lost you." Regina mumbled.

Emma opened her arms and Regina stumbled right in and they just stood there in each others arms for several minutes as the water poured over them.

An hour later they were out of the door and on their way to Storybrooke Park. When they arrived everyone else were already there waiting for them and Zelena opened her unfiltered mouth.

"Look who decided to join us. Did you guys finally finish exploring each others bodies?"

Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Actually no, we had a very emotional talk." Regina shrugged and squeezed Emma's hand.

They had decided not to tell anyone what happened until Emma was ready.

"Hey aunt Regina I hope it's not a problem that I invited Alice?"

"Why would it be? I'm hoping for that wedding, you know since you're my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece." Robyn pointed out.

"Exactly!" Regina chuckled.

"But I'm still waiting for that wedding." She smirked.

"I know aunt Regina and it will happen… _eventually_."

"Good."

The rest of the day was spent eating, talking and laughing.

Regina smiled every time she looked over at Henry and Emma. Seeing Emma so relaxed and happy while listening to Henry talk about Lucy's birth. Then looking over to her niece and her true love and seeing how happy they were to David and her sister converse about something while trying to keep a what 7 year old? Neal entertained. She didn't notice Snow walking up to her.

"It's so good to have you all back."

"It feels good to be back." Regina smiled at Snow.

"Something is troubling you."

"Yeah."

"Wanna tell me?"

"I'm not really sure you want to hear…"

"Try me."

"Okay but if you hear something you don't want to hear you can't blame me because I warned you."

Snow nodded.

"So I wanted to surprise Emma in the shower…" The horrified look on Snow's face made Regina laugh.

"Anyways I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and she jumped and tensed. I released my arms and took a few stems back and apologized. She turned around and that's when I noticed…" Regina just stared into noting.

"Noticed what?" Snow asked.

"The faded scars and bruises."

"Were they bad?"

"Some of them were."

"Oh my."

"Yeah." They stood in silence for a while.

"It's gonna take some time for both the physical and mental scars to heal but I'm gonna be there through it all and since I know personally how tough it is I can hopefully give some insight and advice."

"I'm really grateful that you are here for her but please be safe, I don't want this to be a trigger for you."

"I know, I'll let you know if I need your help."

"You do that." They hugged before going on with conversing with the others.

Later when Emma and Regina were back at the mansion snuggled up in the couch in front of a movie Emma looked up at Regina."

"What were you and my mother talking about."

"You."

"Oh." Regina looked at Emma.

"She had to know. Also you know I'm gonna help you through this but if something becomes a trigger for me she will be here to help okay?"

Emma nodded her hand and Regina kissed Emma's hand.

"I love you." Emma smiled at Regina.

"I love you too Miss Swan." Regina smiled back.

* * *

Until next time :*


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING_ : This chapter is very dark but has some comedic timing in it as well but it's mostly very dark. With mentions off kidnapping, torture (electrocution), violence/abuse so if you're sensitive or might be a trigger for you don't read. But if your reading this fic with my previous warnings then you probably knew it was gonna get darker than previous chapters. **

* * *

Weeks passed and Emma's nightmares became less frequent something that was positive both to Emma and Regina.

Emma finally got some well deserved rest and while Regina had been tense the first couple of nights when Emma hadn't had any nightmares she herself finally slept through the night.

But tonight, everything changed.

Regina had stayed up reading a book, which she always did nowadays, waiting for Emma to fall asleep before she would close her eyes as well.

When she realized that the blonde had fallen asleep she put the book down on the nightstand and turned of the light. She placed a kiss on Emma's forehead before snuggling into her body and she could feel the other one relax more at the contact.

Hours passed and Regina and Emma had moved from their embrace and were laying on different ends of the queen size mattress.

Regina woke up to the sound of a blood hurling scream. Regina didn't have time to react until she got knocked out.

When Regina came to she was met with an empty bedroom. The panic spread on Regina's face as she realized what had happened.

Hook had kidnapped Emma right in front of her and she hadn't been able to keep Emma safe which she had promised she would. Regina felt horrible, the one promise she had made to Emma had been broken. But also because she had no idea where he had taken her and if she was hurt, oh my god, what if he hurt her.

Regina didn't even change before she poofed herself over to the Charming's.

The brunette banged on the door while she shouted at Snow White to open up.

Snow opened the door and rubbed her eyes, a sleepy David following her.

"Regina?" The younger woman blinked a couple of times to take in the sight of the brunette in her night gown which was way to revealing, Regina taking in the staring of her body looked down and blushed.

"I was in a rush to get here." It wasn't the first time Regina had used that line. She had used it once before after spending the night with Robin and had rushed to get to see Henry.

Snow White giggled.

"I'm serious Snow this is urgent…"

"What is it?" That's when Snow White realized that Regina was alone.

"Where is Emma?"

Regina sighed and Snow let her in through the door, when Regina had reached the couch the tears started streaming down her face.

"Hey hey what's wrong? Where is Emma?"

"I messed up, I messed up real bad…" The older woman let out between sobs.

"Why? What happened?" Snow put her arm around Regina.

"I promised her I would keep her safe and I broke that." It had been dark but after David had turned on the lamp Snow notice the big bruise forming on Regina's face and a tiny scratch on her cheek that seemed to have been formed by a ring.

"Regina, you're bleeding."

Regina rubbed her arm over her face and Snow was right, she was bleeding.

She was furious now.

"He took her." She breathed.

"Who?" Right after asking Snow herself figured it out and now she was furious too.

David was still dumbfounded and to be honest it was kind of cute.

"Wait who took my precious girl?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Hook." Both woman answered.

"Oh….WAIT HE HAS MY DAUGHTER?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her." Regina sniffled.

"Oh honey no, you were knocked out, we understand that you couldn't protect her when you were knocked out. We don't blame you." Snow assured while hugging Regina tight, who let out another sob.

"Hey come on." Snow stood up.

"Where we going?" Regina wiped her tears.

"We are going to save our Emma." She stated.

Regina grabbed Snow's hand and the two of them started walking towards the door when they were interrupted by a cough.

They both turned around in sync and answered.

"What?"

"Are you two really going out dressed like that?" David couldn't help but laugh.

The two women looked at each other and smiled.

"Well of course not." Regina answered simply before she waved her hand and both her and Snow were now fully dressed.

"Hmm." Was the only thing coming out of David's mouth. Snow kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"If you get Neal up and dressed and come meet us on main street?" David nodded and the two headed out in the breezy night air of Storybrooke.

While walking towards main street the two sent out a message to the inhabitants of Storybrooke to come meet them on main street and they were surprised that most of them showed up considering it was nearing 2:30am.

Regina had never been fidgety while giving speeches to the town of Storybrooke before but now she really was. She relaxed a little bit when Snow grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Uh, Hi citizens of Storybrooke. I'm sorry to call you all in this late at night but we have an emergency."

Chatter started going around the citizens but it stopped in seconds when Grumpy noticed the bruise and scratch on Regina's face and shouted at them to be quiet.

"Emma has been kidnapped by Hook." The whole town were now gasping.

"I wasn't able to protect her as to when I woke up by her scream I was knocked out by what I believe is the handless wonders only hand as you can see by the bruise and scratch on my face, the scratch is most likely caused by his ring. So I've called y'all here tonight to ask if you would be willing to help me, and the Charming's to find our missing Emma."

"Of course we are willing to help!" Grumpy answered and all the others agreed and Regina could feel a ton of weight being lifted of her shoulders.

David had showed up with Neal who was still very sleepy and Granny had offered to babysit him so he could continue his sleep. Lucy had been forced with them as well even though she had been stubborn to help them find her grandma but had only caved when Regina had told her it's safer for her to stay with Granny. Also she could keep Neal entertained incase he woke up. Which was still weird for her to have a great uncle her own age. But she had agreed but not before giving Regina a big hug.

The citizens had been assigned different areas to look as they had no clue as to where Hook had taken her and they were all off to look for her.

Regina had put on her mayoral face but both Henry and Snow could see right through it and it hurt them to see her like this. Regina was never the one to show emotions, they both knew that, and had experienced it quite often and today was no difference.

Henry walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"We will find her, I know we will because that's what this family does." He whispered into her ear.

"I know. But in what state will she be in when we do? That's what I'm worried about."

Henry hadn't thought that far yet but the images showing up in his head made him horrified and he now knew the worry his mother was fighting. He motioned for Snow to come over to them and she nodded before walking up to them.

"My mom told me something that was bothering me that has know given me horrible imagery." He told her in a low voice.

"Oh?"

"I told her that we will find her because that's what this family does…" Snow couldn't help but smile at that sentence but it faded as he continued.

"She said she knows that but in what state will she be in when we do find her." The images appeared in Snow's mind now and it wasn't something she hopes she will encounter.

Snow took over from Henry and he was now off with Ella to go help with the search and rescue.

"Hey Regina. Don't think like that it's just gonna mess you up even more."

"I know, but I can't help it…"

"…Remember when you rescued me after being kidnapped and electrocuted by Greg? The state I was in after…it's hard not to think about things like that when you, yourself have been through just that."

Snow had totally forgotten about the time Regina had been kidnapped and electrocuted by Greg but she did recall when they had rescued her and the state Regina was in, Regina's body was heavy and the woman was visibly taken and exhausted. She had slept for hours after she had been rescued. This was somehow a memory Snow thought she never would forget but clearly had, and it made her feel a little bit guilty.

"I do, but I also remember how strong you are and how well you adapted afterwards, and you did it mostly by yourself. I also know how strong Emma is, especially after the miscarriage and leaving Hook, but compared to you she won't be alone, and I'm not saying that you were alone because we were right here but you did isolate yourself and we knew that when you isolate yourself we can't force you to let us help you, but Emma is different, she will isolate herself but still allow you to help her, and I know that both you and me will do that, we will help her, and so will your son and because you have your own experience in this I know that you of all people will understand what she is going through."

Snow made really good points and Regina couldn't help but nod, because she knew she was right. Regina would fight for Emma with all she had.

Regina breathed before she grabbed ahold of Snow's hand and they were both off going to look for Emma.

 _In_ a secluded part of Storybrooke Emma was finally coming to after been knocked up by some drug. She took in her surroundings and sighed. _No one will find her here_ she thought.

She heard some rattling noices and the door swung open and Killian stumbled in.

"Hello my love." He greeted.

The rage washed over Emma.

"Why am I here?" She questioned angrily.

"No need to be hostile love. I'm doing this for us."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"No Killian, you are doing this for you. I can't believe I actually loved you, let alone married you, you are horrible. Compared to Regina you never actually changed and you'll always be that pirate villain that everyone fears. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll never go back to you and I sure as hell will never love you again. I hate the fact that I was too blind to see who you really were and too blind to see that I had True Love right in front of me all this time and that True Love being Regina." Emma ranted about and it made Killian furious and he slapped her across the face.

"Don't mention that name ever again in front of me! You understand!" Emma just looked away not answering his question and he turned around and headed out of the room.

"Regina please find me." Emma whispered before shutting her eyes tight.

* * *

 **Left it as a cliffhanger uhuh...I'm currently on vacation on Crete (Greece) so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Today the red flag has been up at the beach and therefor I've been able to write as we spent most of they day at the hotel and the pool. So wish for another red flag day and I might be able to update soon again otherwise you'll have to wait till like next week oops.**

 **But until next time :***


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the first rewritten chapter! Might be a little short but sometimes that happen!**

 **Mixed parts from the older version chapters with new version.**

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

They had searched all day and all night to no avail and they had all been questioning if they would find her in time or if they would find her at all.

This might have been the first time the citizens of Storybrooke had seen Regina display any type of emotion.

Regina knew she had shown way too many emotion today than she had ever done and she knew what she had to do.

Being around Emma for so many years Regina had learned a thing or two about crime solving. Regina ran in her four inch heels to her mansion, forgetting all about her magic abilities.

Regina roamed through Emma's things trying to find any type of clue as to where Hook may have taken her. Regina knew every inch of the things that Emma owned, it wasn't a lot but some had been gained through her years in Storybrooke. So if anything was missing Regina would find it.

As Regina was going through Emma's things she thought about the conversation she had had with Emma about Emma's past, Regina had smiled when Emma told her she wanted her to know everything about her since Emma knew everything about the brunette because of the book. Regina had loved every minute of when Emma talked about her past and had been intrigued about all of her adventures.

Finding what she was looking for, or more the fact that one of Emma's most precious possessions were missing. Regina ran through the house and door, once again forgetting all about her magic abilities.

She almost ran into her own son because of her desperation to find Emma.

"Hey mom! Slow down!" Henry grabbed his mom by her arms.

Regina shook her head.

"I'm sorry Henry." Regina bit her lower lip.

"Mom? What is it?"

"First off, I'm not entirely sure if this has anything to do with Emma's disappearance…" she trailed off.

Henry rolled his eyes, he obviously learned from the best.

"Mom! Just tell me! I'm not 12 anymore!"

Regina just stood there, stunned by her sons words.

"Well you certainly sound like it. But yes I know that you are not 12 anymore, the thought frightens me every day. But okay, well even though Emma didn't decided to keep you, she decided to keep a part of you, the sonogram, and it's missing."

Now Henry was the one stunned by his mother's words.

"She...kept...the...sonogram…" He managed to stammer.

"Yeah, and it's one of her most prized possessions."

Henry didn't know what to say, but once again managed to speak out words.

"Why hasn't she told me?"

Regina sighed.

"Honey, I don't know. It took a very long time before she told me, she didn't tell me until we got back here a couple of weeks ago, she kept this from me for so many years as well. But please don't be mad at her, she wasn't ready to share and it wasn't really my business to share it either but since it's missing and I think it might have something to do with her disappearance I knew I had to."

"It's okay mom. I hope you are right, that this is a clue because we really have to find her."

"Me too kiddo."

"Kiddo? That's what Ma calls me."

Regina shook her head again.

"Well Roni did too you know and she's still part of me so sometimes stuff like that is gonna slip out. You should see what Roni does to your Ma…"

"MOM!"

Regina laughed.

"30 years old and we can still scar you."

"Really mom? Really?"

"Yeah…well kiddo, I need to look for your grandma."

Regina kept walking up main street and then as she reached Granny's she saw Snow.

"Snow!"

"Regina!"

"Did you find something?"

"I might have, I don't know if Emma has told you about her most prized possessions?"

"I only know about the blanket I sent her here in."

"Okay, well she still has the sonogram of when Henry was in her belly..."

Snow gaped.

"And it's missing."

Now Snow's eyes went wide.

"So you think it is a part of her disappearance?"

"It might be, think about the fact that she was pregnant, but with his child."

"Right."

"We have part of the motive but we're still not closer on finding out where she is." Regina sighed.

"I know that you come from a family were hope isn't common, but you are in our family now and with us hope exists."

"I know Snow, you remember the talk we had on the bench when I told you that I finally had hope, I did, I really did, I had hope that one day things between me and Emma would be different, that we would find each other and we did, I started believing even more, but right now, I'm starting to losing it."

"I wish I could do something, so you won't lose that hope."

"Me too, me too."

The hidden bunker

Emma had no idea how long she had been there or what day it was. She couldn't do anything else than hope that Regina would find her.

The only contact she had with her soon-to-be ex-husband today was when he had shoved Henry's sonogram in her face and told her that, they could have had a sonogram of their baby and it turned into a shouting game of sorts before he had slammed the door to the bunker and she had sobbed.

Emma didn't know how long she could manage to keep her faith or spirits up, she felt weaker and weaker after every sleep. Maybe it was because she only got a short amount of it. Scared of the nightmares appearing again, scared what he would do to her while she was asleep, scared that she would never wake up again. The causes were endless.

But she always found the strength when she thought about Regina and Henry and Lucy. She knew she had to fight because she couldn't leave them, she didn't want to leave them. They were everything she had ever dreamed off. She couldn't let him kick her down again, she couldn't let him control her life.

Emma had tried to use her magic an endless amount of times but nothing happened, so she started to believe that wherever she is, it's being blocked by magic and because of that Regina hasn't be able to find her either.

Emma took a deep breath hoping that her family will fall through and find her before it was too late.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is very angsty with fluff at the end.**

 **WARNING: mentions of sexual assault and rape is in this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina sat down at one of the tables at Granny's and put her head in her hands. It had been 52 hours since Emma had gone missing and the only clue they have was a missing picture of a fetus Henry. They believed it had something to do with Hook taking Emma, mostly because she had been pregnant with his child and then had a miscarriage, a miscarriage that was his fault.

Regina sighed before she looked up at the citizens of Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry everyone but I don't know what else to do…" Regina cofessed.

The citizens of Storybrooke sniffled and hugged each other. Regina might have given up, they thought, but they wouldn't, they couldn't.

"I'm sorry Snow."

"Don't be. I know that you haven't given up and none of this is your fault, I don't blame you and neither should you." Snow squeezed Regina's hand and Regina smiled shyly.

"I need to take a walk." Regina said and stood up.

"You want me or Zelena to go with you?" Snow asked.

"No, thank you but I want to be alone for a while."

"Okay. But call anyone of us if there is something okay?"

"I promise." Regina then headed out the door of Granny's and walked out towards Storybrooke forest.

Regina didn't want to let the citizens of Storybrooke but she had tried everything and anything to try to find Emma but all attempts had failed. Regina had tried using magic but it was being blocked. The citizens had scoured the entire town, through all the buildings even those who were abandoned, they checked the docks and all the boats, including the Jolly Roger that Hook owns but also through Storybrooke's forest.

Regina kept going and so did her thoughts.

The hidden bunker

Emma had fallen asleep, she had tried fighting the urge to close her eyes but she was so tired and then she just gave up. When she had woken up Hook sat on a chair in the corner.

"Good morning sleeping beauty…oh no wait...that's not you. Well it's good that you are up."

"And why is that?" Hook got up and walked slowly towards her.

"So you can watch us having sex." He answered simply.

Emma shivered. She definitely didn't want to have sex with him, she doesn't even wanna see another penis in her life.

"I rather not."

"Well my dear, you don't have a choice." Hook started un-zipping his pants and Emma couldn't do much more than look away, she closed her eyes and shut her mouth as tight as she could. Hook tried unzipping her jeans but she rolled around making it difficult for him, he smacked her face and she lied still looking him directly in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" The question she asked caught him off guard.

"Baby, you know why I'm doing this, I'm doing this for us. We can have our second chance and another happy beginning, we can have another child, a child you won't lose."

"You know, I do want all of that…" Emma trailed off and a smile appeared on Hook's face.

"...but not with you." Emma knew that that comment would infuriate him but she didn't expect him to get up, zipping up his pants and heading out, she just thought that he was gonna get rough during sex. As the door shut with a bang Emma let out a sigh of relief.

Emma closed her eyes again and she once again drifted off to sleep, because this time she knew that he wouldn't be watching her sleep because she could hear another door shut, which meant that he had headed outside.

Regina had been walking and walking, she grabbed her phone and saw that she had walked around for almost 2 hours, she caught a glance of her home screen picture of Emma and herself, a tear fell down Regina's cheek and landed on her phone's screen. She locked the phone and put it in her pocket and she started walking again, it was time to go home and get some rest. Not that that would be possible but she at least had to try. But Regina didn't get far until she stumbled on something and fell flat on her stomach.

"Ouch." She rubbed her forehead and looked around.

What did I stumble on? She thought as she got up, she looked down and saw well the usual, sticks, rocks and moss. She started feeling around on the objects until she grabbed one of the rocks and tried lifting it up. Why is this so heavy? She tried again with a little more force and a secret door opened to the underground. She once again grabbed her phone and directly dialed Snow's number.

"Hey, Snow! I might have found something!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be right there."

"I'll send you a video of my surroundings so you can find me, I'll be going underground."

"Okay, be safe!"

"I'll!" Regina hung up and put her phone in her pocket before climbing down the ladder.

As she got down she saw a bed, food and other necessities you need. Someone had clearly been living here, Regina looked through the things and it didn't take her long before she realized who had been living here...Hook. She looked to her right and saw a door, she tried opening it but it was locked, She found a key on the table and grabbed it and unlocked the door, she opened it slowly and stuck in her head. The thing she saw next broke her heart.

"Emma." Regina called.

Emma looked up at Regina and she thought she must be dreaming.

"I got to still be dreaming or maybe even hallucinating."

"No you are very much here in the moment." Regina smiled as she walked up to Emma.

"You found me!" Emma exclaimed.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"We sound like my parents." Emma laughed.

"I guess we do." Regina laughed as well.

That's when it hit Emma that Hook would be there any minute.

"Regina! You gotta leave before he gets back!"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Well would you look at that." They heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Hook standing in the doorway.

"Now neither of you will be leaving." Hook smirked.

"Don't be so sure about that."

"And why is that, your majesty."

"Because before I went down this dump of yours I sent a video of the surroundings to Snow so I'd guess the entire town is on it's way here right now." Now Regina was the one who smirked.

Hook walked up to Regina a slapped her across the face.

"You stupid bitch! Always ruining things for me and Emma!"

"If it was someone who ruined things between you and Emma it was you."

"Regina please, he is just gonna hurt you more." Emma whispered.

"Rather me than you." Regina replied.

"Oh but Emma we are not done, we didn't get to finish what we started earlier."

"And that was?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Well Regina you'll just have to wait and see." And with that Hook once again walked up to Emma and unzipped his pants and that's when Regina realized he was gonna rape Emma in front of her and she could not let that happen.

She stepped in front of Emma and looked Hook right in the eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man laughed right in the brunettes face.

"What are you gonna do? You can't use your magic down here."

"Who said anything about magic." Regina got a knife out of her pocket and stabbed Hook in his side.

He stumbled backwards and clutched his hands over his wound.

"This isn't over, this isn't over. He stumbled out of the room and locked the door behind them.

"You okay?" Regina turned towards Emma as the door locked.

"Physically yes, mentally no." Regina opened her arms and Emma fell right into them.

"Really hope your mother finds us soon." Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead and they both hoped that the citizens of Storybrooke would find them soon.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter of this fanfic. So everything is being wrapped up in this final chapter. But I promise it will be good!**

 **Second please re-read chapter 5 and 6 for this story first as I re-wrote those chapters.**

 **Also I own nothing, the characters and end scene of this fic is credited to ABC, Adam and Eddy.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _The hidden bunker_

Both Emma and Regina knew that they probably didn't have a long time before Killian would come back, they just hoped that the citizens of Storybrooke would find them first. Regina was looking around trying to find ways to get out while Emma had sat down with her head in her hands.

"You're not gonna find a way to get out, trust me I've tried." Emma let out and looked up at the brunette who was now pacing back and forth in the small room. Regina eventually went to sit down next to the blonde, she could see that Emma was upset.

"Hey we are gonna get out of here I promise." Regina grabbed Emma's hand.

Emma shook her head.

"I just can't believe this is happening, you've find your way back to me, Henry is back and I finally got to meet my granddaughter and boom I get kidnapped by my crazy ex-husband." The blonde sighed.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling or what's going on inside your head. Your son is back and you have a lot of things to catch up on. You finally got to meet your daughter-in-law and your granddaughter and didn't get much time spent with them and trust me they're as upset as you are now. Lucy wanted to help out so much and got extremely stubborn when we told her she couldn't because she's too young." Emma chuckled at Lucy's way of life, she was exactly like her father.

"Look if there is anything I've learned from your annoying ass family is that they always find each other, so in conclusion...I do know that they will find us."

Emma looked up at Regina.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Here well Storybrooke and in another realm why?" Regina smirked knowing fully well what Emma was talking about.

The blonde slapped the brunette playfully.

"But yes I get what you're getting at and I wish we had done this several years earlier too."

"If I had gotten to do what I've wanted I would have kissed you…" Emma paused for a while.

"You remember when me and mom went to the enchanted forest?" Regina nodded.

"Henry knew that me and mom would make it through and he made you help him, us?"

Regina nodded once again.

"Well after we got through the portal I wanted to kiss you then and there, but something or someone told me I couldn't and you know the rest."

The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had had no idea that Emma had wanted to be with her for that long, nor that Emma had those feelings towards her back then when she was starting to coming to terms with her feelings for the blonde at just that time. Now here they were, locked into a bunker in the middle of the Stoybrooke forest, having no way of getting out of there and having their hope running out of ever being found.

Regina leaned towards Emma and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Regina whispered sweetly.

"I love you too." Emma replied.

 _Meanwhile in Storybrooke forest_

Knowing fully well not to leave Regina alone Snow and Zelena had followed behind her and as Regina had called Snow that she had found something they were just about 2000 meters behind her. They had hidden behind a tree while watching Regina going under ground. As Regina's head had disappeared Snow unlocked her phone and they looked at the video Regina had sent them before Snow sent it to David and told him to spread it around the town and meet them there as fast as possible.

When most of the town and met up with Snow and Zelena they came up with a plan on how to save the two women. They were gonna wait a while seeing if Killian would get out of the hidden bunker and then they would storm him and holding him in place while Snow and Zelena would go down and unlock the door for Regina and Emma.

They waited for over an hour before they started hearing sounds, that's when the door was pushed up and Killian climbed up.

Snow signaled to everyone and they all came running towards the man. David and Archie were holding on to him while Granny had her crossbow pointed towards him. Killian knew that it was over and surrendered.

Snow and Zelena climbed down and found the key on the table, they unlocked the door to see Emma and Regina holding on to each other for dear life.

"Emma? Regina?" Snow walked up to them and their eyes flashed open.

"Oh thank god!" Regina exclaimed.

"What took you so long?"

"We were waiting for the right time, and well Killian decided it was time to get some fresh air."

"Come on." Zelena ushered them out of the tiny room, giving her sister a hug on their way out. Zelena climbed up first, Regina followed, and Emma after her, Snow came up last and the entire town cheered as their Savior and Mayor were safely returned to them.

 _Some time later_

Killian was safely looked up and the rest of the town had gathered together for a celebration, a celebration that have been hidden for one person, and one person in particular.

Not only had she helped break the curse, but she also had to fight her way through first getting her daughter-in-law and granddaughter kidnapped, she then had to face the love of her life getting kidnapped as well, and in the first case she had a big part of getting out of that whole mess including trying her best to get wish realm Rumple to stop his obsession of getting the books of all the characters re-written, re-written so they would all be alone. But she was also the one who ended up finding Emma, without that and being able to tell Snow where she was so they could come rescue them. All the realms were now united as one after the battle in the wish realm had ended. She had done everything that her former self would never do, she had proved to be a leader, _their leader._

She was walking, Henry on one side, her sister on the other, confused as to why they were all dressed so nicely. It wasn't until she was met with the wish realm version of her son, who opened the large door that she got some kind of realization as to what was going on.

They walked her over to where Snow and David where standing and later turned to their respective placements leaving a still relatively confused Regina to walk up the steps.

"What is this?" Regina questioned.

Snow smiled at her.

"This is for you." Snow answered

"All the realms have been united and now we need someone to lead us."

"The people have decided…Your Majesty." David joined in.

Regina still a little puzzled.

"They want it to be you, Regina." Snow clarified.

"Are you ready?" David asked.

Regina looked around.

"Uh...is _everyone_ here?" She asked.

"She just had to get one thing." Snow replied.

"Oh, okay." Regina nodded.

"Shall we begin…" Snow picked up the crown and her smile was beaming.

"Do you, Regina Mills, accept the role of the first elected ruler of the newly united realms?" Snow asked.

"I do." Regina replied.

"Excellent." David smiled and continued.

"So, if you please."

Regina bowed down a little as Snow approached her a little.

"I now crown you - -" Snow was interrupted by the heavy doors swinging open. They all turned their attention to see who it was, it was Emma dressed in a short white dress with her red leather jacket on.

"Sorry...I'm late." Emma let out.

"Emma." Regina smiled.

"You didn't think I was gonna miss this, did you?" Emma smiled back at Regina.

Emma walked up to her adult son.

"Aww, hey kid." She beamed.

"Hi mom." Henry replied.

"If we're all here, can I please continue?" Snow whispered loudly.

"Sorry mom, sorry" Emma apologized.

"Okay then…" Snow started.

"Regina Mills... I know crown you...the Good Queen. Long may she reign!" Snow finished and the entire room was now cheering. David lead Regina down the steps and she walks up to her wish realm son and hug him.

"Hey." She lets out while hugging him, she then walks over to her granddaughter, chuckles and gives her a hug before turning to her adult son. Giving him a hug and once again letting out a hi.

She later turns towards Emma who couldn't stop beaming with pride.

"Madame Mayor." She says as they hug.

"Uh, I think you'll find it's 'Your Majesty'." Henry points out.

"Well she'll always be 'Madame Mayor' to me." Emma smiled.

Regina looked at Emma and the around her, how did she get this lucky? Unbeknownst to her, it was about to get a lot more lucky.

Emma walked up the steps and motioned for Regina to come join her, as Regina was standing next to her Emma started talking.

"While everyone was here, there is something else I want you all to witness." Emma then turned her attention to Regina.

"Regina, we have known each other for a long time now, and as you told me a while ago, we did in fact hate each other in the beginning, because we were fighting over that…" Emma points to the two Henry's and continued.

"Beautiful human being, who is our son, in all of these years my love for you have increased on a daily basis, and honestly I wish I would have done this about 15 years earlier." Emma stuffed her hand into the pocket of her jacket bringing out a tiny little box. Emma got down on one knee and the whole room gasped.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?" A tear fell down Regina's face.

"YES!" She exclaims. Emma gets up and puts the ring on Regina's finger before kissing her passionately while the entire room was once again cheering.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Until next time :***


End file.
